Collaboration
by animecrazychick
Summary: This is a combination of all of the outstanding Fanfiction that I've read for L and Light. I take almost no credit, the only things that are mine are the transitions to make all the wonderful plots fit together. If you don't Like Yaoi, don't read. Warning: Lemons in later chapters.
1. Confessions

_Dammit, Rem. It was supposed to be L._

Light tried to make a quick job of gathering supplies from the hideout. After all, he was sure the rest of the gang had heard their leader's struggle, and he didn't know their names. It had never really occurred to him that L had made other enemies in the past. It had seemed even less likely that those enemies would attack L in his sleep. The slumped over form of his unconscious companion suggested that L hadn't expected it either. His bruised and battered body made him look so helpless.

_So this is the L I've been fighting all this time._

_L._

_L Lawliet._

Rem's dying words still echoed in Light's mind. He finally had L's real name.

"Hey!" a call came from around the corner.

Light lifted Ryuuzaki onto his back and ran into the snow covered wilderness. He slowed down once he was sure no one was following him, and focused on trudging through the snow.

_They really don't want to make escape easy…_

Light's knees gave out, and he dropped Ryuuzaki and the supplies into the snow.

_I can't carry this much, and leaving Ryuuzaki just isn't an option._

Light stood up again, this time without the supplies. He heaved Ryuuzaki up the mountainside until he found a small alcove to take shelter in. He slumped down and tried to find of bit of warmth. The world began to blur around the edges.

_No! I'm going to become God. God can't die so easily!_

Ryuuzaki looked whiter than usual.

_No way! If I can't lie down and die then you can't either!_

Light hugged Ryuuzaki to himself, trying to share what little body heat he had left. After sitting like that for a while, Ryuuzaki's breathing eased. Light tried to pick him up again, and fell hard on his back. L was strewn across his chest.

_This is somehow your fault._

Light's stomach growled. He knew he wasn't going anywhere without something to eat. All he had was the death note and Ryuuzaki…

_No. I will not resort to cannibalism._

That left…

_The death note never runs out of pages._

Light got the page he'd torn out a little wet in the snow, and nibbled on it hesitantly. It didn't taste like paper. It almost tasted sweet. His stomach growled again, but he knew he would have to wait and see how it settled. After deluding himself into thinking he'd eaten, he lifted Ryuuzaki onto his shoulders and trudged back through the storm. About twenty minutes later, Light fell to his knees and wretched up his poorly thought out lunch.

_What was I thinking?_

Light turned back to Ryuuzaki. He was blue.

_Did he die while I was carrying him?_

Light tripped over to him and lifted him out of the snow.

_No! You can't die now! Please!_

"Ryuuzaki!" he screamed. He didn't respond. Light checked his pulse. Alive. Not breathing.

"Ryuuzaki!" he slapped him. No response.

"L Lawliet!"

Nothing. Light was loosing hope. This couldn't be happening.

"You know," Light said weakly, "There's this bakery in downtown Kanto, and they have the best desserts, but I never got to take you there, so see you can't die now…"

Light sobbed into L's chest.

"You were right, you know. I really am Kira."

He was willing to try anything.

"How come we never got around to another tennis match?"

His crying was echoing off the mountainside.

"When you first put these handcuffs on, do you remember what Misa said?" he rocked L in his arms, "I was hoping she was right. I think I love you…"

L coughed in a shaky breath. His eyelids fluttered open.

_How much did he hear…?_

"I thought you were…" Light hugged him. L coughed again.

"What's wrong?" Light looked at him.

"Sugar…"

_Really? He's worried about sugar?_

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

_Of course! With the level of sugar he consumes, his body would be completely dependant on it! Withdrawal here isn't going to be the same as Ryuk doing funny handstands. L's body is shutting down. When was the last time he…_

"L," Light said softly, "I'm going to get us out of here. It's going to be okay."

Ryuuzaki moaned softly. Light picked him up, bridal style this time. Ryuuzaki huddled against Light, clinging onto the warmth. After about five minutes, Light had to put him down and wretch again, although he didn't have anything left in his stomach. They repeated this drill for about a mile.

"Light…" Ryuuzaki said while Light dry heaved.

"Shut up," Light said weakly, "You're worse off than I am."

"But…" Ryuuzaki reached a hand over, trying to comfort his companion.

"I'm fine," Light said, deciding he had finished for the time being.

"You're sick," L put his hand in Light's.

"No I'm not," Light said, taking L into his arms again and standing up, "I just did something stupid."

L didn't question this. He wasn't sure he had the energy to do so. He let his eyelids fall, and he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

"L…" Light's voice sounded uneasy. L blinked.

"Can I have my finger back?" Light asked him. Ryuuzaki released Light's finger, realizing he had been chewing on it. Light wiped his index finger on his jacket, leaving a trail of red liquid.

"I am so sorry," Ryuuzaki apologized.

"There's a natural sugar in blood," Light murmured, "Every bit counts."

"How long did you let me…"

"As long as I could take it," he said honestly.

"Light," Ryuuzaki said, "If you…"

L cradled his chained hand, as if to say goodbye to it. Light's eyes widened.

"No!" he yelled, "Even if we had the key, we're staying together. Don't even think like that!"

"Light," Ryuuzaki pleaded, "The odds of my getting out of this alive are -"

"I don't want to hear it!" Light's yell echoed for miles, "I wouldn't cut your hand off to get out of these even if you were already dead!"

"Why…" L gazed up at him.

"Because there's this one bakery in Kanto, and you're not allowed to die until I take you there!"

A solitary tear slid down L's face.

"L," Light said, "What are you crying for?"

"It's just…" L buried his face in Light's chest.

"What?" Light sank to his knees, still holding L above the snow.

"It's just," he turned and faced Light, "I never thought, in all my wildest dreams, that you'd feel the same way."

"Ryuuzaki…" Light murmured.

"I wasn't sure if I dreamed it or you actually said it," he said, staring into Light's eyes, "But Light?"

"What?" Light asked quietly.

"I think," his cheeks turned an unfamiliar shade of pink, "That I love you, too."

Light leaned over and kissed L on the forehead, "You heard that, huh?"

"Was I not supposed to?" L asked innocently.

"L," Light whispered, holding him close, "Listen to me. We're going to make it out of this alive."

L looked away from him, "We'll freeze if we don't get moving again."

Light gathered his strength and stood again, trying for all he was worth not to fall down. He kept walking until he noticed a tree with its roots above the snow.

"Hey," Light said, "Ryuuzaki?"

"What?" he looked up.

"Roots are edible, aren't they?"

"I'd say it's worth the risk."

Light made his way carefully down the slope to the tree, being extremely careful not to loose his footing. He put Ryuuzaki down against a root parallel to the sloping ground.

"Don't move," Light said, "Or our whole operation's going to go downhill fast."

"Literally," Ryuuzaki added. Light smirked and peeled off a piece of bark. He tasted it.

_It's sweet! I have to look this up when we get back._

Light handed it to Ryuuzaki eagerly. He took it, nibbled on it hesitantly, and then started to eat it faster.

"Ryuuzaki," Light moved next to him, placing a hand on his back, "I know it's hard, but you have to take it slowly. You'll make yourself sick otherwise."

L didn't say anything, but he slowed down all the same.

"Maybe," L glanced up at Light, "After we wait a while, I could try walking?"

"We'll try after we're off the slope," Light told him.

_He doesn't look like he could even stand up…_

"We should take some of this with us," Light said, looking at the roots. They began stuffing their pockets with everything they could.

"I think that jacket has pockets on the inside," Light said.

"Thanks for getting me this, by the way," Ryuuzaki gestured at the jacket he was wearing.

"Can I, er…" Light pointed.

"Yeah," Ryuuzaki responded. Light unzipped his jacket. Sure enough, there were pockets on the inside as well.

Light helped L stuff the pockets full, and accidentally hit L L's torso in the process. It was hard. Light ran his hand over L's diaphragm, letting his fingers bump over each of the clearly defined ribs.

"You're starving," Light murmured.

L removed his hand, "I'll be alright."

CRACK!

The sound of splintering wood filled the air as L and Light tumbled down the mountain. Light tried desperately to hold onto something. He finally got hold of a boulder, cutting his hands in the process. However, his hands were the least of his worries. The cuff around his wrist was slack. He turned, afraid of what he might see.


	2. Exceptions

A deep opening seemed to have appeared in the earth, just behind him. His feet were hanging over the edge.

_L!_

Light pulled on the chain. He felt L's weight on it.

_He must've hit a ledge in the crevasse…_

"L!" Light yelled.

"Light…" the response was quiet, but he heard it.

"I'm going to pull out with the chain!"

"Okay…"

Light positioned himself against the boulder, and pulled. The task was easier than he had bargained for. Light managed to lift L onto the boulder.

_Oh, my God, his leg…_

Blood was gushing from a wound on his wrist, obviously from the handcuffs, but that was hardly noticeable compared to the odd angle that his leg stuck out at.

_What do I do? We can't go anywhere with him like this. He looks like he's in pain. How am I supposed to help him?_

Light ripped a piece of his shirt off and wrapped it around L's wrist.

_I'm afraid to even touch his leg…_

"Light," L choked out, "Don't leave me."

"Never," Light promised.

_That's it. We're going to die, right here on this rock. But, I promised L that we'd get of this alive…_

They stayed there, for two days, and two nights, until Light became aware of a deafening roar above his head.

_What is…?_

The roar grew louder.

_A helicopter?_

A man stuck his head out.

_Watari!_

Watari!" Light yelled, "Help him!"

"What are your conditions?" Watari yelled down.

"His leg is broken!" Light called up, "What do I do?"

Watari disappeared inside the helicopter. One painfully long minute later, Watari lowered a board down to them.

"Can you get him on it?" Watari yelled.

Light considered the idea, "I'll try!"

He turned to L.

"Watari's here," he said gently, "Can I put you on the stretcher?"

"We're going back?" L asked.

"Yeah," Light told him.

"I didn't believe you," he said.

"Come on," Light said, taking hold of him under his arms. They worked together to lift L onto the stretcher until they were sure he wouldn't fall off. Watari lifted L up to the helicopter and lowered a cord with a foot rung, which Light stepped into.

"Is he going to be okay?" Light asked as he climbed into the helicopter, going to sit next to L.

"He'll be alright," Watari said, "But you'd be safer in front."

"I'm not leaving him," Light insisted.

Watari smiled, "So his feelings were requited. I'm glad."

"You knew?" Light asked.

"I've known Ryuuzaki since he was a toddler," Watari told him, "I wouldn't be able to hold my head up if I couldn't tell that much."

"Light," Mr. Yagami said from the pilot's seat, "Are you actually, well, um…"

"Dad," Light said, "Can we talk about this later?"

"Uh, yeah."

They flew to the nearest hospital, which was a little too far away for Light's taste, as he was still recovering from his earlier nausea.

The waiting room was empty save Watari and Mr. Yagami. Watari occasionally shot Mr. Yagami a smile that said 'interfere with the two of them and see what happens. I dare you'.

The recovery room was equally barren, save two patients slowly regaining consciousness.

"Ryuuzaki?" Light turned, being careful not to move his arms.

"I'm not sure," L returned, "But I think I'm Ryuuga right now."

Light chuckled.

"I'm going to ask that you not use my real name from this point forward, by the way," L told him.

"Wait," Light sputtered, "How did you -"

"Like I said," Ryuuzaki cut him off, "I wasn't sure or not if what you said to me was a dream, but I heard every last bit of it."

"But then," Light gasped, "You heard -"

"Yes, I heard everything you said, Kira," L looked up at the ceiling, "But, although I don't believe in what you do, I have found that Kira is a beautiful person who will go to any lengths to help the people he loves."

"So," Light said slowly, "What does this mean?"

"I will never support Kira's crimes," L said, "Because they are crimes, and I've never let personal feelings interfere with justice before…"

L trailed off, and Light held his breath.

"But," L said finally, taking a breath, "There's a first time for everything, isn't there?"

"L, I -" Light started.

"I know, Light," L said, "I know."

Light smiled, "Hey, um, Ryuuga?"

"What?" L smiled at hearing his false name.

"I realize we're not chained together anymore, but," Light blushed a bit, "Can we, uh, still sleep in the same room?"

"Oh, same bed, at least," Ryuuzaki said pointedly.

"When our injuries heal," Light snickered, "I still need to sleep at least every other night."

"Really…?" Ryuuzaki whined.

"With the occasional exception," Light amended. They both laughed.

* * *

"Well," Light's father sighed heavily, "The doctor said you can leave this afternoon, so long as you behave yourselves."

"Dad," Light raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you didn't add that last bit yourself?"

"Maybe, but anyway," he added quickly, "Light, I'd like to talk to you when we get back. Alone."

"Dad," Light said, "Whatever you have to say, you can say it here."

"Light, I -"

"Dad," Light let his tone darken, "I'm nineteen. Who I'm intimate with is my business."

"Please, Light, I'm only asking -"

"Yes, Dad!" Light snapped, "I'm gay! Get over it!"

Mr. Yagami stopped talking.

"I'm just glad to be getting out of here," L broke the awkward silence, "I need real food."

L toyed with the IV that had been feeding him steadily over past six days.

"You eat real food?" Light smirked.

"You know what I meant," L rolled his eyes. They both snickered, and Mr. Yagami thought that they might not be wrong. They were just different. He knew that he idea was accepted in Japan. Just because it was his son shouldn't change his views. Besides, looking at the two of them, laughing together, it almost seemed right.

"Hey, Dad?" Light asked.

"What is it?" Mr. Yagami said.

"Will you help Ryuuga with his wheelchair when we leave? I would, but…" Light held up his heavily bandaged hands.

"Oh, um, of course," he said.

"God, I can't wait to get back!" L said once they were loaded into the car, "Cake…"

Light snorted, "You still shouldn't eat too much, you know."

"Those who come between the cake and myself will be crushed via wheelchair," L said absentmindedly.

"Yeah," Light said, "And all of your stitches will come out in the process."

"Just let me eat the cake," L pouted.

"We're here," Mr. Yagami said, "I assume you'd like to continue working at our current headquarters."

"Yes," L said dully, "Kheel's men wont survive out there for long, and any hopes of escape vanished when we left in their helicopter."

"I assumed as much," he said, getting out of the car and bringing L's wheelchair around.

"Light! Ryuuzaki!" Matsuda ran out to meet them, "Are you…"

He trailed off when he saw L. No was the answer to that question. No, they were not alright.

"Hello," Light said, standing up without any use of his hands.

"Uh, hi," Matsuda said uncertainly.

"Come on," Light smirked, "We're a little beat up, but that's no reason to treat us like invalids."

"Speak for yourself," L looked at Light, "I was hoping to milk extra cake out of our budget."

Matsuda laughed, but he noted that Light didn't. Light was just looking at Ryuuzaki, and Matsuda was shocked when his expression softened into a smile. He'd never seen Light smile like that before. Maybe two weeks in the barren wilderness was to blame.


	3. Innocence

"You're Ryuuzaki now, aren't you?" Light asked, and the warmth in his voice was almost tangible.

"Well," L said thoughtfully, "At this point, the name Ryuuzaki is simply to keep you from referring to me as L, but I believe you are careful enough not to say 'L' in public. You may refer to me as L inside the task force headquarters if you wish. I'd still prefer the rest of you call me Ryuuzaki, just so that calling me L doesn't become habit."

_So, he wants me to call him by his actual name, like we're a couple…_

Light gulped and forced down a blush.

_He knows who I am, but he still wants to act like a regular couple. Does that mean he wants to…_

this time he couldn't contain the blush.

"Something wrong, Light?" L eyed him.

"Nothing," Light's voice cracked.

"Oh, well, okay," L said obliviously as Mr. Yagami wheeled him toward the entrance. L opened his phone once they were inside.

"Watari," L said into the phone, "I'll ask that you turn off the metal detecting security systems until we pass them."

He paused to listen to Watari's response, then snapped the phone shut. Turning off the security made it a lot easier to get in.

L spent the rest of the day rewriting, rewinding, and eliminating all the evidence that pointed to Light. Light also noticed that all the new evidence would point to Misa from that point on.

"You're welcome," L said once Light's father had left their bedroom.

"Thank you," Light settled onto his bed. L leaned forward in his wheelchair and used his left hand to try and help him stand.

"Hey -" Light stood up and let L use him for balance. L hopped over to the bed and lay flat on his back. Light was a little surprised. He let it pass, however, assuming he was just exhausted from sitting for so long. Light turned his attention top the bandages around his hands.

_I'm supposed to change these before I go to bed…_

Light tried to undo the clasps holding the bandages on, without much success.

"Here," L sat up and undid the clasps, "It's my wrist that's hurt, not my hands. I can at least do this much."

"I don't think they'll be pretty," Light commented.

"I had assumed as much," L said, unwrapping the cloth. He looked blankly at the black treads hold Light's hand together.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Not really," Light responded.

"Liar," he pouted.

"L," Light put his other hand under L's chin, so that they were looking each other in the eyes, "I'm fine."

L lifted his face up to Light's, and gently pressed their lips together. Light remained unresponsive.

"What's wrong?" L pulled away.

"It's just," Light leaned his forehead L's, "Normally I'm not partial to sweet things, but how did you put it? 'There's a first time for everything' wasn't it?"

Their lips met again, this time in a heated, passionate kiss. L's hand ran through Light's hair as they battled for dominance in the kiss. Light won it rather easily. Light knew he could do what he wanted. L knew it too. But he kept the kiss passionate and deep, never passing into the level of forcefulness. Eventually, their lips parted.

"So, that's why…" L looked down, but Light could still see the pink in his usually pale cheeks.

"Why, what?" Light looked at him.

"It's just," L's blush deepened, "I always wondered why people liked it so much - kissing I mean."

"L," realization dawned on Light, "Was that your first kiss?"

"Well," L said quickly, "Misa kissed me on the cheek that one time, and you kissed me one the forehead while we were in the mountains -"

"L," Light raised an eyebrow.

"I know," L's head dropped, "I'm lame."

"L," Light hugged him, "You're amazing."

"Here," L said, re-bandaging his hand, "You'll hurt yourself."

"Thanks," Light sighed heavily.

"That was a big sigh," L commented, finishing with the bandages.

"I'm tired," Light said, and they both lay down.

"I'll make sure your more tired soon," L promised.

"You're pretty cocky for a virgin," Light chuckled, "The cast comes off in two months, right?"

L groaned loudly, "Don't remind me!"

"Why don't we just try to get some sleep, okay?" Light helped L get under the covers.

"Fine," he pouted.

"By the way," Light smirked, "What are the odds that Watari is watching us?"

"Hmm… Twelve percent? I don't know Light, I'm too tired," he leaned his head into the pillows.

Light kissed him on the forehead, "Goodnight, L."

* * *

"So," Matsuda said, "How's the leg?"

Ryuuzaki put weight on it experimentally, "Stiff, I suppose."

"I'm just glad we won't have to help you whenever you want to go somewhere," Light smirked.

Matsuda raised an eyebrow. His suspicions about the two of them had risen considerably over the past two months. The way they looked at each other wasn't just friendly.

"Were you really that inconvenienced?" L turned to Light.

"I guess waiting for you to get better was getting on my nerves, that's all," Light amended.

_So, no more waiting. But, maybe we should, considering that L…_

"Oh, well if that's all," L turned his attention to the computers by his chair.

_He's still a… Should I feel guilty about taking his innocence? No, it's his decision. I won't do anything he doesn't want me to._

Light returned his attention to his own computer.

_Good job, Misa. It's almost like you're trying to get caught. Man, how stupid can you get? Not to mention, this fits perfectly with the false information L planted. He really thought this through. I guess I shouldn't be surprised._

L's hand hovered over his mouse, and ever so gently brushed against Light's hand. Their faces both darkened a shade. Matsuda shifted in his seat. Only after working until midnight to further incriminate Misa was anyone allowed to go home.

"Light," L said slowly, "I, uh, I asked Watari to turn off surveillance on the west side of the fourteenth floor."

_I don't think I've ever heard him say 'uh' before. I bet I'll get to hear him make all kinds of noises soon. Wait, no! Why would I even think that? When did I become such a pervert?!_

Okay," Light managed.

_What am I doing? I've been picturing this night forever! There's no way I'm going to mess this up now!_

"I'm really nervous," L told him honestly.

"Me too, actually," Light admitted, feeling a little better.

"Really?" L asked, looking genuinely surprised, "Why?"

"I guess it's just all the anticipation," Light said quickly, "I mean, two whole months of waiting and…"

"What is it?" L looked concerned.

Light sighed, "I - I've never made love to someone who I genuinely cared about."

L's face reddened, "So, it's a new experience for both of us, I guess."

Light read the hidden question in the statement -_ "So, do you genuinely care about me?"_

"Yeah," Light smiled, "Hey, Watari!"

Light shouted at the ceiling, and L snickered.

"You sure as hell better not turn those cameras on! Don't say I didn't warn you!" Light yelled.

L laughed, "So, we're taking this to a private place, I'm assuming."

"What, the three best detectives in the world can't figure that out for himself?" Light smirked.

L looked at the ground, but Light still saw his cheeks turn pink. Light brushed L's hair out of his face.

"Come on," he murmured into L's ear, inhaling the scent of his hair.

One hallway, an elevator, and another hallway away, the two men found themselves in a dimly lit room, containing a ridiculously large bed, and some other furniture that they didn't really bother noticing. Light sat down on the side of the bed.

"L," Light said as L sat down next to him, "You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with, I mean…"

"Light," L grabbed his hand hesitantly, "I'm ready."

"L -"

"Really, I am," L assured him, "My innocence is important to me, so that's why… I want to give it to you."


	4. Aftermath

Light was convinced. At first, they moved slowly, hesitantly. Light straddled L's hips, kissing him, pressing L against the mattress. L's hands found their way to the buttons on Light's shirt. L was a little surprised that he wasn't wearing an undershirt.

_Well, what did you expect? You gave me two months to plan this. Tight shirts are a pain to deal with anyway._

L slid Light's shirt off, breathing faster at the sight of his bare torso. Had someone turned the heat up?

Light lowered himself, kissing L along his jaw line.

"Hah…" L gasped. Light responded by sliding his hands under L's shirt, lifting it over his head. It suddenly dawned on L how right it felt - their bare skin touching.

Light's hand wandered down L's torso to the button on his pants.

"L," Light breathed against his lips. L just nodded. He wouldn't even consider backing down now. Light didn't bother removing L's underwear separately, pulling any of his remaining clothes down to his ankles. L's face reddened, and for a moment, he was completely paralyzed. What if Light didn't find him appealing?

Light slid his hand up L's leg, moving to his stomach, chest, neck, taking in every inch of him. Then, without warning, Light pulled L against himself, kissing deeply, exploring every inch of L's mouth with his tongue.

"L," Light pulled away, his passion overwhelming him, "You're amazing. You're so beautiful."

L only reddened further, but found himself able to move enough to kick off his pants the rest of the way. Light lowered himself, first licking, then sucking full out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matsuda, who sleep on the west side of the thirteenth floor of the building, was trying desperately to fall asleep.

"Ah! Light… Ah!"

Matsuda put his pillow over his head. He didn't think he'd ever see them the same way again. However, he was forced to emerge from his pillow barrier when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he plugged his other ear with his finger.

"Matsu! Hi!" Misa's sing song voice rang through the phone.

"Oh, uh, hi -"

"Ah!"

"- Misa," Matsuda raised his voice, "What is it?"

"Light won't answer his cell phone," she whined.

"Well -"

"Oh! Ah!"

"- it is two in the morning."

"Light's normally up," she complained.

"He's probably just busy," Matsuda said.

"Ah… Light!"

"Hey, what's that noise in the background?" Misa asked.

"Oh, um -"

"Are Light and Ryuuzaki fighting again?"

"Uh, yeah, something like that," Matsuda mumbled.

"Tell them to knock it off."

"I think it's best to just let them -"

"Ah!"

"- get it out of their systems."

"Uh, o- okay," she said, sensing by his tone that the conversation was over. They both hung up.

* * *

"Light," L gasped, collapsing onto the bed, exhausted, "That was… just… wow."

"Yeah," Light was gasping just as much as L. They curled into each other, still breathing heavily.

"So…" L tested, "I wasn't… bad?"

"Not bad's a bit of an understatement," Light smiled at him, "Since you just made this the best night of my existence."

"I… did?" L felt his face get hot.

"Mm," Light nodded, kissing him on top of the head, "But, I'm going to ask you to do something for me."

"What?" L's eyes implored him.

"Sleep," Light told him. L's eyes widened.

"Please," Light gazed at him. L nodded. He'd have to try. He snuggled into Light's chest, closing his eyes.

"L," Light sat on the bed next to him.

L blinked awake. Light was leaning over him, brushing his cheek ever so gently.

"Morning," L leaned into Light's hand.

"Afternoon, actually," Light kissed him, "But Watari made you breakfast."

"What about the task force members?" L tried to sound worried.

"It's just my dad and Matsuda. Watari told everyone else to hang back," Light told him.

"Mm," L sat up, "What's for breakfast?"

"Waffles with a lifetime supply of strawberries and whipped cream on top. I had eggs," Light smirked.

"Ah," L smiled, "Health food. I've heard of that stuff."

Light nudged him playfully. They stayed in the room together while L ate, talking about anything that was completely irrelevant. Matsuda was still the only one at headquarters other than Watari and Mr. Yagami when Light and L walked in.

"I'm not saying to go to Brazil specifically, I'm just saying it's good to get out of your own country sometime," L said to Light.

"Have you been to America?" Light asked.

"Several times, actually," L told him, "I liked the culture, but all my cases there were terrible, for one reason or another."

"Hi," Matsuda said, not looking up.

"Hey," Light returned, "Where's Dad?"

"He went back to your house to pick up some clothes," Matsuda looked at him, revealing red, sleepless eyes.

"Didn't you sleep at all last night?" Light eyed him.

"My room is on the thirteenth floor, Light," Matsuda growled at him.

"Did Watari not tell you to sleep elsewhere?" L said pointedly.

"He did," Matsuda spat, "But I was not informed that sleep would be impossible if I didn't relocate."

"I, um…" Light said awkwardly.

"Look," Matsuda sighed, "I'm not against it. Just don't let it interrupt the investigation, okay?"

"O-okay," Light stuttered.

"Light," L looked at him.

"It's okay," Light said quickly, "I'd be mad too."

"Now you're making me feel like the bad guy," Matsuda complained.

"Well, you did make Light embarrassed," L pointed out.

"Only you could make this moment more awkward than it already is," Matsuda smirked.

"So," Light said, "Do you want to start working?"

"I suppose," L said, sitting down.

"Hey, Light," Matsuda got an idea, "How do you plan on telling Misa about this?"

They all took a moment to picture Misa's face after being told her beloved Light was a homosexual, and proceeded to burst into hysterical laughter.

* * *

"Dear," Sachiko Yagami approached her husband, "Why not just drop Light's clothes off and come back home? You're practically living at work now."

"We'll see," Mr. Yagami told her.

"Can't I come with you to see Light?" Sayu begged, "I won't tell anyone where your headquarters is."

"Please try to understand," Soichiro sighed, "I don't want to put you in any danger."

Sayu pouted, "Well tell Light to come home sometimes, okay?"

"Hmm," Soichiro patted her on the head, "I'll tell him."

"Light," L didn't look away from his computer, "Can I ask you something?"

"The cameras are still off in here, right?" Light said, "You can ask me anything."

"Are you…" he trailed off, "Is Kira…"

It dawned on Light.

_He wants to know if I'm still killing! Does he really think that I would… even after we…_

"Do you honestly think I'd still be killing? And after what we've been through?" Light stood up and looked down at L.

"You answered my question," L said, "I just needed to know."

"L," Light knelt down in front of him, getting an odd sense of dejavu, "Do I seem like that kind of person to you?"

"No," L put his hand on Light's cheek, "No you don't."

"L," Light looked down, "I'll tell you everything. How I kill, how Misa's killing - I'll let you take it away if it'll make you trust me."

"You would… let me take it away?" L was shocked.

"It's a notebook," Light started, "If you write a person's name in it, and you picture their face in your mind…"

"Then they die," L finished, putting the pieces together, "You're offering… to give me this notebook."

Light ran to his bedside table, unlocked the box he kept buried in his paperwork, and handed the black notebook it contained to L.

"Take it. Kept it. Hide it," Light insisted.

"You would do this… just to make me trust you?" L gazed at him.

* * *

Soichiro walked to the room Watari had directed him to. However, he stopped outside the door when he heard voices coming from within the room.

"Why?" L's voice came.

"Because I love you. You know that I love, don't you?" Soichiro recognized his own son's voice.

"Yes," L said, "I know."

At the sound of his son's crying, Mr. Yagami made up his mind. They had his blessing, whether they wanted it or not. He left the clothes outside the door, and went home. He'd have to give Light Sayu's message later.


	5. Sacrificial

"Will you sleep again tonight?" Light inquired.

"I don't know," L told him. He'd been okay the night before, but he wasn't sure if his luck would hold.

"Try, okay?" Light begged, "Please, Lawliet."

"How am I supposed to say no now?" L smirked.

"You can't," Light dragged him to the bed.

"Fine," L sighed, lying down. Light lay down next to him, stroking his hair.

_I love this. Just lying here, I hope this never changes. Me, just running my fingers through his hair, his soft, beautiful hair, it's all so perfect._  
L closed his eyes.

* * *

"Lawliet!" his mother called, "Run!"

"Mommy!" he cried, "What's happening?"

"You heard her, kid!" the dark man said, "Get out!"

Then there was an unfamiliar element. The dark man took out a black notebook and scribbled something down in it. He was falling. He looked over and saw his mother, eyes wide and lifeless.

_No, Mom, don't leave me! Mom! Mom!_

"Mom!" L woke with a start. His hair was plastered to his face with sweat.

"L?" Light sat up, "What is it? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said, eyes flooding. No. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't.

"You said…" Light trailed off.

"I know," L said, "I have that dream all the time."

"About your mom?" Light asked.

"About the night she died," L explained.

"I -" Light was taken aback, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's not much to talk about," L sighed, sitting up, "A murderer came into my house, killed my parents, tried to kill me, but my big sister jumped in front of me, so I got out alive."

"Your whole family… died in one night," Light breathed.

_How can he talk about this so calmly?_

"I was four," L sighed, "I can hardly remember them."

"Is this dream why you don't sleep?" Light asked.

"it's parts of it," L admitted. Light kissed him.

"The next time you have that dream," Light looked at him, "I want you to kick that bastard."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Light asked as L pulled on a pair of shoes.

"I've got a meeting," L smiled, "I'll be back."

"Promise?" Light smiled in return.

"I'll pinky swear if it'll make you feel better," L smirked.

"I'm not five," Light huffed.

"Sometimes I wonder," L laughed.

* * *

"So," Misa said, "Why did you want to meet me here?"

"Well," L said, "Seeing as you've been acting as Kira again, I was hoping I could talk you into giving me your death note."

"What?!" Misa asked dramatically.

"Don't bother," L told her, "Light told me everything."

"How did you…" Misa glared, "Light would never do that."

"Light's… changed," L tried, thinking about the Light he'd come to love.

"Wait…" Misa had an idea, "Hey, Ryuuzaki?"

"What?" L was confused.

"Did you know Light kissed me?" she smirked. L flinched uncomfortably.

_He kissed her? How could someone like her have had that blessing?_

I knew it!" Misa gasped, "You love Light!"

"What?!" now it was L's turn to freak out.

"Give me some credit," she glared, "I can tell when someone's in love."

_Due credit where credit is due._

"I don't know what you're talking about," L said coolly.

"Kira won't die," she stood, "If you interfere, I'll kill Light."

"What?" L was dumbstruck.

_No! She can't kill Light! I won't let her!_

"Kira is more important than one person," she told him, "You can't stop me."

_Damn! My hands are tied! This is the last thing I expected. I didn't the death note could corrupt her this much!_

"Misa," L said slowly, "Try to think about this logically -"

"I am," she insisted, and stomped out of the coffee shop.

* * *

"You look wasted," Light said.

"I am," L told him, slumping in his chair.

"You should rest," Light returned.

_That's all you ever want me to do!_

"How can I when Misa's got me wrapped around her finger?!" L burst.

"What are you -"

"She'll kill you if I do anything to stop her on her killing rampage! How can I rest when your life's on the line?"

"Then I'll stop her!" Light stood up, "You think I haven't considered this too? I've decided to put you before Kira, my beliefs, and the perfect world I was trying to create, all because I'm so selfish I disgust myself!"

L was stunned, "I would never have asked that of you."

"I wouldn't have asked for half of what you've done for me either," Light pointed out.

"You'd give it up?" L pressed.

"I already have," Light said gently. L stood and kissed him

"I love you," L breathed against his lips.

"Ah!" a shriek came from the open doorway. Misa stood, a look of utmost horror on her face, staring at them. Suddenly, her expression changed as she reached into her handbag.

"You can't have him!" she shrieked, pulling out a black notebook and a pen.

"No!"

L watched, horrorstruck, as Light tackled her to the ground, punching her hard across the face and wrestling the notebook away from her.

"I love L," he growled, standing over her, "Do anything to him, and I'll write you most painful, slow, torturous death I can think of."

Misa shuddered and ran down the hallway. Light turned to see L staring at him.

"I didn't mean for you to see that," he apologized.

"Kira," L stuttered, "Is that who that was?"

"Kira's dead, L," Light soothed, "Hide this with the other one."

L reached to take the notebook, but Light recoiled.

"Ryuk," he said, "Wait in the hall."

Light waited a moment and handed L the notebook.

"What was that about?" L asked.

"This notebook comes with a bonus," Light said slowly, "It's sort of a shinigami."

L tensed.

_I've noticed changes in behavior after being touched by specific pieces of paper, like they were trying to avoid looking at one specific spot. Now that I've touched this…_

"Can I see it?" L inquired.

"He's really gross looking," Light warned.

"I'll manage," L assured him.

"Okay," Light sighed, "Hey, Ryuk! You can come on in!"

L watched closely as the shinigami floated through the wall. L's thumb found its way to his mouth as he circled the god of death.

"Uh, hey, Light?" Ryuk said, "Who is this guy? He's starting to freak me out."

"L," Light stated dully, "This is Ryuk, my constant source of annoyance for all intents and purposes. Ryuk, you've seen him a hundred times before."

"I was sort of hoping he had a twin brother with the same name. it does happen," Ryuk stated, "Hey, Light, can I have an apple?"

"L do you know gods of death love apples," L recited, "That was for real?"

"Yeah," Light smirked, "Do we have apples?"

"I could ask Watari," L said absently, sticking his finger through Ryuk's ribs.

"Light," Ryuk muttered, "Can you kick him or something?"

"Fight your own battles," Light snickered.

The slightly comic scene was interrupted by Light's phone ringing.


	6. Surprise

"Hello?" Light answered.

"Light!" Misa screeched into the phone, "I'm sorry for blocking my number but I had to tell you! You're making a huge mistake! You shouldn't be gay - it just isn't you, so -"

Light snapped the phone shut.

"Idiot…" he muttered. The phone rang again.

"Again?" L raised an eyebrow. Light checked.

"Yeah," he sent it to voicemail. When it rang a third time, he turned it off.

"Are you okay?" L sat down next to him.

"Nobody is going to accept me, are they?"

"Matsuda and Watari are okay with it," L pointed out.

"Is it really a bad thing?" Light asked.

"No," L took his hand, "Sexuality is just a trait. No different than hair color."

Light looked at him.

"Are you okay?" L repeated.

"Mm," Light leaned into him, "Yeah."

They fell asleep like that, only to be woken at two in the morning by Light's phone overloading. It continued to ring, overload, and annoy the taskforce members for the next three days.

"When does she sleep?" Light reached to send her to voicemail again, but L grabbed the phone.

"L, what're you -"

L ripped the phone open, screamed into the receiver, "Light is DEAD!" and threw it out the window.

The silence that followed was interrupted by none other than Soichiro Yagami's hysterical laughter. The rest of the taskforce was soon to follow.

"And my dead body?" Light chuckled.

"A dinosaur ate it?" L snickered.

"She'd believe it too!" Matsuda burst.

"What'll we do when she shows up wearing all black?"

"Decapitate a Light mannequin!"

"Who says we need a mannequin?"

"Hey!" Light shoved L playfully.

* * *

"You guys, I'm serious!" Matsuda told Aizawa and Mogi, "L and Light are together!"

"Why would you think that?" Aizawa challenged.

"Just think about it. They were handcuffed to each other for months. Who wouldn't fall? Not to mention, two weeks in the middle of nowhere probably just proved their feelings to each other."

They looked at him skeptically.

"The age gap is nothing sneeze at," he admitted, "But when it comes to living in the real world, Light's way more mature than Ryuuzaki. And when you consider all the new evidence, Light shouldn't even be under suspicion, so why does L still insist on keeping such a close eye on him?"

Mogi shifted uncomfortably. What if he was right?

"Not to mention," Matsuda prompted, "L's right handed, but he moved his mouse over to the left side of his computer so that his hand bumps into Light's! And have you ever noticed that whenever they go somewhere together, Light walks behind Ryuuzaki? He makes it look like he just stood up later than L did, but really it's just so he can look at L's hips!"

* * *

"So is this really just so you can touch my hand?" Light asked, bumping his hand purposefully.

"You have to give Matsuda some credit," L said, looking at the monitor showing the room in which Aizawa and Mogi were starting to believe the theories that they were hearing, "I didn't know you liked to look at my hips."

"I never said he was right about that." Light pointed out. Plus, his hips were just so perfect - the way they moved when he walked.

"Some things don't need to be said," L pointed out.

"I guess," Light yawned.

"Are you tired?" L turned to him.

"Just a bit," Light told him, "I can still work."

"On what?" L smirked, "The killings practically have 'Property of Misa Amane' plastered on them."

Light snickered.

"Go to bed," L told him, "If you do, I'll give you a surprise in the morning.

"What?" Light wondered aloud.

"Does someone need to look up the word 'surprise' in the dictionary?" L smirked.

"Fine, I'm going to bed," Light laughed, "Goodnight."

L watched as Light's breathing eased as sleep overwhelmed him, "Goodnight, Light of my life."

* * *

"Light," L poked him in the side, "It's time to wake up."

"What time is it?" Light croaked.

"Almost nine," L told him.

"Do I get my surprise now?" Light blinked.

L laughed, "Watari just pulled the car up. I left a change of clothes in the bathroom, and your other stuff is packed."

"Huh?" Light sat up.

"It's part of the surprise," L told him, "Now get up! Get dressed!"

He was practically bouncing as he dragged Light to the bathroom.

"I can get dressed on my own," Light laughed at his enthusiasm. Light closed the bathroom door while L bubbled over with excitement.

_I hope he likes it! I tried to pick the one I though he'd like best, but I can't wait to see his reaction!_

"Would you calm down?" Light walked out in the most casual clothes he owned, "Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

L froze.

_Did he really just say that? He really thinks of me as his boyfriend?_

"What?" Light tilted his head.

"You… you just called me your boyfriend," L stuttered.

"Well, yeah," Light said, "We are… together, aren't we?"

"Yeah," L murmured.

"So," Light told him, "That makes you my boyfriend."

"Really?" L gazed up at him.

"Yeah," Light told him.

"Well," L smiled up at him again, "That just makes my surprise that much better. Come on, let's go!"

L dragged him to the car where Watari was waiting for them.

"Will_ you_ tell me what this is about?" Light asked Watari as he climbed into the car.

"I'm under strict orders not to," he smiled as they drove away.

"Hey," Light said suddenly, "This isn't far from my family's house."

"I did that on purpose," L smiled as they pulled over in front of one of the houses.

"Who lives here?" Light inquired.

"I'll tell you when we get inside," L said excitedly. Light rolled his eyes. L led him into the house, unlocking the door with a key that was apparently his.

"Now will you tell me who lives here?" Light asked, taking in the entryway.

"There's this really nice couple - Light Yagami and L Lawliet - they live here," L smirked. Light's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?!" he burst.

"Surprise," L smiled.

"L, this is amazing!" Light hugged him, "What does the rest of the house look like? You have to show me!"

"So," L grinned, "I'm guessing you intend to move in with me."

"Well, duh!" Light burst, running into the kitchen. He took in the polished marble counters and the dark wood of the table, and L beamed at him.

_I don't think I've ever seen him this happy. It's nice, seeing him like this. Am I really all it takes to make him smile like this?_

"L," Light turned, "I love it."

L smiled, "Wait until you see the bedroom."

Light laughed, "Well, you should show it to me, don't you think?"

"It's this way," L grabbed Light's hand and led him to a slightly open door. He pushed it the rest of the way open pulled Light inside. Light stopped a moment to look at the large white bed in the center of the room.

_Please like it. Please, please, please…_

"Lawliet," Light breathed, "Tonight, I want to be inside you."

Light crushed his lips onto L's, running his hands through L's hair.

_Heaven. I don't see how heaven could be any better than this._

"I love you, L Lawliet," Light sighed.

"I love you, too, Light of my life," L breathed.


	7. Poetry

"You are… so beautiful," Light closed his eyes, taking in the moment.

"Look in a mirror," L murmured, "Find out what real beauty is."

"L…" Light caressed his cheek.

"Living life has never been so wonderful for me, reborn and brought to life again by what he feels for me. If ever there were someone as special and as true, with beauty from the inside out - no there is only you. You hide yourself in darkened night so they won't know the truth, but can see it at a glace so ever why can't you? The light that shines within your heart outdoes that of the sun, but that you've ceased to see that light is tearing me apart, you see, as you're the only one. The one who talked and smiled with me until the hours of the dawn, the only who's death would mean the light would be forever gone. And in the chilling winter nights through which we lost our sanity has proved to me your sin should be one of not envy but of vanity. And when the life God gave to me is over, gone, and done, the light you shine still guides my way, you, my one, my only one."

"You…" Light stared at him, "You wrote that?"

"And memorized it, no less," L smiled, "All for you Light, my one, my only one."

"Hmm," Light leaned his forehead against L's, "I can't write poetry."

"You helped me write that one," L assured him, breathing in Light's scent, savoring it.

"How many times did you use the word 'light' in it?" he smiled.

"Four," L breathed, "But all one-hundred-and-seventy-eight words were about you."

Light pressed his lips lightly against L's.

"L!" a call came from the kitchen, "I'm going back to headquarters! Don't have too much fun, you hear?"

L and Light both snickered.

"Watari," L shouted back, "What do you take me for?"

"A homosexual being overcome by hormones!" he answered back. Light outright laughed at that. L rolled his eyes.

_As I've said before, due credit where credit is due._

"I hope I live up to my expectations!" L countered. Watari laughed and left the house.

"We've got some time to kill," Light said.

"I'll show you the rest of the house, okay?"

"Sure," Light smiled. L led him into a study and a small living area on the bottom floor, and then dragged him upstairs.

"This is for crime investigation," L gestured at a room filled with computers, file cabinets, and surveillance monitors.

"Only you could turn detective work into an at home job," Light smirked.

"There are more screens than we have at headquarters, but they're a good deal smaller. The high quality zoom feature makes up for it, though," he explained happily.

Light laughed as L locked the door using the fingerprint pad key.

"Your fingerprint is programmed in, too."

"Good to know," Light murmured, looking at the two doors they hadn't gone through yet.

"Those can be guest rooms, I suppose," L told him smoothly.

_I won't say it. You'll have to put it together by yourself._

"Or, um…" Light stopped himself.

_And now we both know. We don't need to talk about it. There's too many questions that neither of us know the answers to._

"There's no need to talk about it," L said slowly, "Not yet, anyway. We'll think about that part of the journey when we get there."

"Oh," Light said blankly. L smiled at Light, who had scrunched up his face in thought.

"What're you thinking so hard for?" he asked, "We can just adopt, you know."

"I know," Light said, "It's just… I think I'd want them to look like you."

"I'd want them to look like you," L murmured. Light hugged him, holding L's head against his chest.

_Was he always this tall?_

"Are you guys done?" Ryuk floated through the floor.

"Just getting started, actually," Light smirked.

"I'll be anywhere but your bedroom," Ryuk groaned, floating away. Light redirected his attention to L.

"I think this means we should go to the bedroom," Light smiled.

"Okay," L held back a blush.

"I'm going to take a shower first," Light sighed, "Normally I would've showered in the morning, but I had to move in with you, so…"

"There's an adjoining bathroom in our room," L murmured and smiled, "That sounds nice - our room, in our home."

_Home. I haven't had a home since I was four. I don't remember having a home being this nice. Light, this is because of you. I never thought I'd be this happy…_

"L," Light wiped something wet off L's cheek, "You're crying."

"Sorry," he sniffed, "It's just… I never thought that I'd…"

"You never thought you'd have a place to call home again," Light finished, and they sank to the floor together.

"L," Light sighed, "I know what it means to you, being able to stand in this house, but there's something you need to know."

"What?" L sniveled.

"You always had a home," Light gestured at his chest, "Right here. We can move a hundred times, but you'll always live right here. Nothing can change that."

L wrapped his arms around Light, and Light hugged him back.

"L," Light breathed, "I've told you before, you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with."

"Light," L smiled, "After what you did for me, I at least ought to return the favor, don't you think?"

Light smirked, "I'm going to take that shower now."

"I'll be waiting for you to finish," L promised. Light gave him a hand up, and they both walked to the bedroom. Light went straight into the bathroom.

_Should I… take my clothes off? He didn't seem too keen on that part of the drill last time, so I guess I should…_

L lifted his shirt over his head and kicked off his jeans and boxers. His stiff member throbbed with each passing thought of what Light might do when he came out of the bathroom. The water in the shower shut off. L swallowed. After a few minutes of drying himself off, Light emerged from the bathroom. L was sitting on the bed with his legs tucked neatly underneath him - he didn't need extra deduction to do this. Seeing L's arousal only served to prompt Light's own. Light climbed onto the bed, and L leaned back against to mattress as Light straddled his hips.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," Light kissed L gently, "You are so beautiful."

"Do you want me to… flip over?" L asked, his face heating.

"No," Light ran his fingers over the tip of L's throbbing member, "It's more intimate this way."

"Hah…" L's heart sped up. Light used L's gasp to his advantage, inserting his fingers into L's mouth. L sucked hesitantly, devoting his attention to each finger in turn.

Light rubbed his erection against L's, gasping out slightly. L released his fingers, and Light held up his hand.

_I'm repaying him. I can do this._

"Ready?" Light asked.

"Will it - will it hurt?" L asked nervously.

"Not for long," Light promised.

"Okay," L relaxed a bit, "I'm ready."

Light pressed his lips against L's, and inserted a finger.

"Ah!"

"Relax," Light soothed, fingering his entrance. L put all his focus into loosening his neck, as Light inserted another finger, and began to make scissor motions. L tensed.

"Calm down," Light breathed against his neck. L gave a sharp intake of breath as Light inserted a third and final finger. When he had finished his preparation, Light removed his fingers and positioned himself at L's entrance. L took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Light pushed into him, penetrating him as slowly as he could bare.

"Ah…" L's sound was produced from both pain and pleasure. Once Light was fully submerged, he paused, letting L get used to it. He took the moment to marvel at how wonderfully tight and warm L was, kissing him passionately. Light pulled almost all the way out, before trusting back into him, searching for that one spot. That bundle of nerves that would make L scream his name. he trusted once, twice, three times…

"Ah! Light… ah!" L's eyes rolled back as the pain was replaced by pure ecstasy. Light began to tease L's member, massaging the head with his fingers.

"Light… please…" L begged, his member throbbing. Light ran his fingers along L's length, beginning to pump him in time with his thrusts.

"Light…" L moaned. Light went harder.

"Light… I'm going to…"

L came between them, gasping out a last moan as Light came inside of him, filling him. He pulled out, and collapsed on the bed.

Light looked over at his exhausted partner, to see L sleeping silently beside him.

"Sleep well," Light murmured, pulling L against himself, "My beautiful Lawliet."


	8. Simplicity

L woke up to the sun hitting his face. He rolled over, and smiled when he saw the white bed sheets he'd curled himself into.

"Light?" L sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Light walked through the door. He had pulled on a pair of jeans, but had left his upper half for the world to marvel at.

"Good morning," L yawned.

"Stay right there," Light told him, "I'll be back in just a second."

"I will still be here," L smiled at him.

"You better be, my little angel," Light returned the smile. L took a moment to think about the fact that Light had just called him an angel. Then his mind was cleared by the sweet scent of cinnamon.

"And the kitchen is officially broken in!" Light smiled as he carried a tray stacked high with food into the room.

"And I am officially pampered," L's face lit up.

"We've got waffles, cinnamon buns, strawberries, eggs, bacon, and," Light placed a bottle of whipped cream on the bedside table. L laughed at him as he reached for a cinnamon bun.

"Light!" Ryuk flew through the closed window, "There's an apple tree back there!"

"You're welcome," L smirked.

"Light," Ryuk said happily, "He's a keeper."

"And I intend to keep him," Light smiled at L.

"That was pretty homosexual," Ryuk commented.

"At least I'm not wearing a skirt," Light pointed out.

"At least I'm not shirtless sitting next to a guy who I'd be willing to bet is naked under those covers," Ryuk laughed and left the room. Light crossed his arms and huffed.

L laughed at Light's pout, "Do shinigami even have gender specifics?"

"Hmm," Light had never really thought about it, "I don't know."

"Maybe we could ask him," L suggested, taking a bite of the cinnamon roll.

Light shrugged and turned to L, "So should we go back to headquarters now?"

"I want you to spend the day breaking the house in," L smiled, "That way, I'll be able to say 'honey, I'm home' for once."

Light thought about it a moment, and shrugged, "Have a good day at work, dear."

"Don't shove me out the door just yet," L smiled, "I'm still eating."

"So you like it?" Light asked.

"It's great," L smiled approvingly, "Did you make all of this?"

"Yes," Light admitted.

"I didn't know you could cook," L smirked.

"And you will continue to pretend I can't," Light insisted, beginning to make a dent in the eggs.

"Some of the most revered chefs are male, Light," L told him, "Cooking is not a red flag to the world as to your sexuality, if you really think you need to hide it."

"I'm not trying to hide it," Light said quickly, "I'm just not quite ready to shout it out to the world just yet."

L smiled, "What about when we go on dates? Anyone who looks will know."

Light sighed, "Let me clarify. I'm not ready for the taskforce and my mom and sister to know."

"The taskforce is full of police detectives, Light," L sighed, "They knew a long time ago."

"Thanks," Light muttered.

"Are you really that worried about how your family will react?" L asked.

"I know I'll have to tell them eventually," Light sighed.

"Yes, you will," L said pointedly, "Because I'd like to meet them."

"Huh?" Light said stupidly.

"I want to meet your family," L said slowly.

"When?" Light still looked puzzled.

"Some time between now and the day that I die," L said simply.

"Oh," Light said.

"Could you say something more than one syllable long?" L requested.

"Yes," Light tilted his head as L cried out in exasperation. Light finally let his brain catch up with his body and laughed.

"You've already spied on my family," Light smirked, "You should feel like you know them pretty well."

"Yes, but I want them to know me," L said simply. Light just looked at him.

"What about hiding your secret identity?" Light smirked.

"I'm not going to tell them my real name, but I see no harm in letting your family know that you're dating the best detective in the world," L smiled.

"You are so full of it," Light kissed him.

"I could tell them I'm the three best detectives in the world," L smirked. Light laughed at his logic.

_Ah, my ever modest boyfriend._

Light continued eating, "You can meet my family. After all, I'm going to have to go there to pick up the rest of my stuff and move it in here. You can come with me."

"Thank you," L said, shaking the whipped cream bottle.

"Sayu's going to freak out," Light smiled.

"Why?" L wondered.

"She always wants me to get serious with someone," Light smiled, "She'll be teasing me about you for the rest of my existence."

"You could be teased about worse things," L sprayed the whipped cream on his waffles.

Light laughed at him, "Like what?"

"Like that you talk in your sleep or that you blush at really stupid things," L explained.

"I do not talk in my sleep," Light protested.

"One time you told me Merry Christmas in your sleep," L murmured, "It was quite out of season."

Light laughed, vaguely remembering that he had dreamed about Christmas with L, though he'd never admit it.

"In another one," L went on, "You were complaining about how poorly Matsuda had prepared dinner."

"Okay, now that one's a lie," Light chuckled.

"I distinctly remember you saying that the salmon tasted like lint," L smiled.

"No way," Light insisted. He really didn't remember this particular dream.

"You were probably just eating your pillow," L commented.

"I do not remember dreaming about Matsuda's cooking -" Light protested.

"Another time, you just said my name and hugged me," L smiled, "I was terrified."

"I might be willing to believe that one," Light smirked.

"I kept thinking that you were just having weird dreams," L sighed, "I know that a person's dreams don't necessarily correspond with their actual feelings. I kept telling myself that. I didn't want to risk hoping that you actually cared. Now I'm eating breakfast in bed in our house."

"Turned the tables on you there, didn't I?" Light smiled.

"Yes, indeed," L smiled, looking at the ceiling, "And I don't think I would've had it any other way."

L finished his third waffle, and sighed.

"You really should get going," Light smiled at him.

"Yes," L admitted, "But I seem to have a problem."

"What?" Light eyed him.

"I don't want to get out of bed," L stated sadly.

Light laughed at him, "I'll tickle you."

"You wouldn't dare," L mocked a glare at him.

"Sorry," Light smiled at him, "Wrong deduction."

Light dove to tickle him, and L jumped off the other side of the bed, dragging the covers with him.

"Can we continue this after I have clothes on?" L asked, blushing slightly.

"But it's so much more fun this way," Light whined.

"I'll scream,' L threatened.

"And Ryuk will come running to your rescue," Light snorted, "Fine, you can get dressed."

"How very considerate of you," L sniggered. He stood up, keeping the blankets wrapped tightly around him, and went over to the dresser by the window. Light smiled, realizing just how shy L could be sometimes. He decided he'd go and clean up the kitchen.

"Light," Ryuk said, sinking through the ceiling, "Are things going to get boring from now on?"

"I don't think so," Light smiled, "We'll have a new mystery to solve every day once we finally get Misa arrested. I don't see how things could ever get boring around L."

"Well I suppose that's true," Ryuk sighed, "But what about the death note?"

"I used the death note to solve problems, Ryuk," Light said thoughtfully, "Right now I haven't got any it could help me with. I don't think I ever had a problem that I couldn't have solved without it, although it might've been harder."

"Yet you intend to keep ownership of it?" Ryuk smirked.

"I'd loose my memories if I didn't," Light said simply, "The death note's mine, and I'll use it, or neglect to use it, as I please."


	9. Questions

"You're cooking is amazing!" L burst through his sopapia.

"It's probably the healthiest thing I'll ever get you to eat, considering the filling is mostly fruits made into jam," Light smiled.

"You could be a professional at this," L insisted, "Where did you say this dish is from?"

"Mexico," Light smirked, "I had them when I was little, and I thought you might them."

"I congratulate you for making the right diagnosis," L beamed at him.

Light smiled warmly, standing up, "I'm going to get ready for bed. Come in whenever you finish, okay?"

"Yeah," L said absently, licking the cinnamon off the top of his "dinner".

Light just watched him, before turning to go to bed. He pulled on pajama bottoms and a loose t-shirt before crawling under the covers, sinking into the soft mattress. It suddenly dawned on him how often L had been sleeping lately. He smiled a little at the thought, wondering if his nightmares had stopped. He leaned over and clicked the lamp off, and closed his eyes. He felt L slide into bed next to him a few minutes later, cuddling up against him.

_This is so simple. Nothing in my life has ever been simple. Loving him is so easy. L…_

Light drifted off to sleep, smiling even in unconsciousness. He woke a few hours later, getting an uneasy feeling. He looked over at the clock, realizing that L wasn't in

bed.

_Two in the morning? I never wake up in the middle of the night._

Light suddenly heard a coughing fit in the darkness, realizing the same sound must've woken him.

_L?_

He jumped out of bed, all desire to sleep leaving him. He groped in the dark towards the sound, worry coursing through him when he found himself at the bathroom door.

"L?" he flicked the light on. L was crouched over the toilet, breathing rather heavily. He started in another coughing fit, and threw up again.

"God, L," Light sat down next to him, putting a hand on his back.

"Light," he said weakly, "You don't need to see this."

Light placed a hand on his forehead, "You're not warm…"

"I just have a bug or something," L sighed, leaning away from the toilet.

"How are you feeling?" Light asked him.

"My stomach hurts," L said simply.

"You should see a doctor," Light told him.

"I'll be over it in a few days," L informed him, "It's not like I'm pregnant."

Light laughed at this, and helped L to stand up and walk over to the sink.

"I still think you should see a doctor," Light commented as L splashed water on his face.

"Watari has already taken me to see one," L admitted, "I assure you, I'm being well taken care of."

Light nodded in approval and helped L back towards the bed.

"Thanks for worrying," L murmured.

"Go to sleep," Light soothed, stroking his hair.

* * *

Light didn't go back to the taskforce headquarters for the following week, still attempting to situate the house so it looked lived in. He was beginning to feel more and more like the ideal housewife.

He was coming home from the supermarket, the ingredients for red velvet cake mixed in with the other groceries, when he noticed a crowd forming under the broadcast screen.

"Did someone highjack the television station?"

"What's with the kanji on the screen?"

Light paused to look up at the large screen overlooking the highway. His breath caught when he saw what was written there.

月 夜神

Suddenly, a voice that was unfamiliar to all but one person in the square blared over the whole crowd.

"Will you marry me?"

Light couldn't stop staring at the kanji. Written moon, night, god. Pronounced Light Yagami.

Light stared at the screen for a moment, and suddenly, his legs began to move. He ran to the taskforce headquarters, not stopping once to apologize to the numerous people he bumped into. He found himself at the front entrance, and rushed through all the security checks until he came to the room that everyone was working quietly in.

He ran over to L's chair, which was facing away from him, and spun it around. He saw L staring at him apprehensively, holding a small, velvet box in his hands. The entire taskforce was staring at them now, but Light decided he didn't care anymore. He just stared into L's waiting eyes, the fear and excitement something that only Light would be able to notice.

"Yes," he murmured, "But, how?"

"Watari can legally perform same sex marriages," L blushed, "Even here."

"L!" Light suddenly realized just what this meant, and hugged him to a point where L could hardly breathe.

"Called it," Matsuda said. Mogi promptly passed out. Light's father suddenly had a coughing fit in the corner.

"Dad…" Light said slowly, "So, uh, guess what?"

"I'm the chief of police, Light," Soichiro sighed, "I don't have to guess."

"Wait, then… you're okay with it?" Light was a little stunned.

"You had my blessing a while ago, Light," he smiled, "Even if you didn't want it."

"Thanks, Dad," Light walked over to him and hugged him.

"Can I have a moment?" Aizawa stood and left the room.

"I'm invited, alright?" Matsuda smirked.

"Sure," Light chuckled.

"Would you like me to wait to tell Sayu and your mother?" Soichiro asked thoughtfully.

"How about we go there after work?" Light suggested happily.

"You want me to meet them?" L asked excitedly.

"Well now you have to," Light said pointedly.

L smiled vibrantly, and Matsuda and Soichiro stared at him for a moment. L had never smiled like that in front of them. Suddenly, his face dropped.

"L?" Light was a bit concerned.

"Do you think they'll like me?" he asked timidly.

"Sayu will love you," Soichiro smiled.

"Yeah," Light agreed, "She's always so interested in my personal business."

"She cares for you, Light," Soichiro defended.

"She cares for my sex life," he muttered.

"Light!" Mr. Yagami protested. L giggled, which caused everyone in the room to stare at him again.

"He's always like this," Light defended him, "He just doesn't want to reveal his true emotions most of the time."

"It's creeping me out," Matsuda commented. Light glared at him.

"Light?" L asked, "Will you help me with the case, now that you are here?"

"Sure," Light smiled, and walked over.

* * *

Later, L and Light sat in the back of Soichiro's car. Light zoned out on what he was saying for the most part, but L clung onto every syllable. He needed anything he could use from Soichiro's babbling as a means to get Light's family to like him. He was starting to get nervous.

They pulled up in front of Light's family's house, and L just stared at it from the safety of the car for a moment. Light looked at him and squeezed his hand reassuringly. They got out of the car, and Soichiro let them in.

"Dad!" Sayu called from within the depths of the house, running to meet them. She stopped when she reached the hallway, and her smile widened even further.

"Light!" she wrapped her arms around him, "I thought you'd never come back! Where have you been?"

"That's actually why I'm here," he smiled, ruffling her hair, "There's something I have to tell you and Mom."

"What is it?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Why don't we go into the living room?' Light suggested. He hadn't really expected it to go this fast.  
Sachiko had been cooking dinner at the time of their arrival, and she had left the soup on a slightly lower heat, filling the room with an aroma not even L could dislike. The house was warm and comforting, and this served to slightly reassure L.

"Light," Sachiko asked eventually, "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?"

"This is Ryuuzaki," Light stated, but L cut him off.

"I remember us agreeing we didn't need to keep anything from your family," he started boldly, "I am L."

"Like, super detective L?" Sayu asked excitedly.

L nodded shyly.

"Why don't you tell them what you wanted to?" Soichiro prompted them.

"Well," Light started slowly, "I'm getting married."

Sayu practically jumped on him, "Oh my gosh, this is so awesome!"

"Sayu -" Light tried to pry her off. L giggled.

"When do I get to meet her? Is she pretty? What's she like?" Sayu pounded him with questions.

"Uh, it's sort of a him, actually," Light gestured towards L, who was blushing furiously.

"Really?" Sayu's eyes grew wide, "YAY!"

This time, she jumped on L. He panicked momentarily, but decided to just let himself be hugged.

"Why didn't you tell me you were gay?' Sayu turned to Light, "We could've talked about boys together."

"And there's your reason," Light laughed.


	10. Answers

Sachiko seemed okay with it, but she was pressing them as to how they would perform a legal same sex marriage. L assured her that everything would be perfectly legal, and she relaxed a bit. They all ate dinner together, and Sayu insisted that they give her the address of their new home.

"I can walk to your house!" Sayu exclaimed happily.

"Just don't make a habit of it," Light smirked.

"So when are you actually going to get married?" Sayu asked him, ignoring his statement, "And where?"

"We haven't decided yet," Light told her.

"Can I be in it?" Sayu asked excitedly.

"Only if you get us a present," Light smiled at her.

"Come on!" she shoved him playfully.

"You can be in our wedding," L said happily.

Light fell back against the couch. A knock came on the front door, and the festivities stopped momentarily. Soichiro went to answer it, and was surprised to see Watari standing on his front porch.

"May I come in?" he smiled kindly.

"Of course," Mr. Yagami stepped aside.

"I am right in assuming the L is here?" he asked.

"Yes," Soichiro allowed him to enter the living room.

"Watari?" L looked at him, surprise apparent on his face.

"You have a doctor's appointment later tonight," Watari explained, "You can stay for another ten minutes, if you like."

"Oh," L said sadly.

"A doctor's appointment?" Light asked.

"It's just a check up," L murmured quietly.

Light suddenly remembered seeing L being sick at two in the morning.

"Go ahead," Light smiled, "Watari can just drop you off at home, okay?"

L nodded, and stood to leave the house.

"Wait!" Sayu stood up and hugged him. L was shocked, but he still hugged her back. Watari smiled.

"I'll see you at home, okay?" Light smiled at him.

"How will you get back?" L asked.

"I need the exercise," Light smirked, "Now don't be late."

L let Watari lead him out of the house.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Sayu asked hesitantly.

"He's getting over some sort of stomach bug, I think," Light said, "I don't think he wants to talk about it."

"You should ask him what it is," Sayu said matter-of-factly.

"I'm not entirely sure he knows," Light admitted, "But I am worried about him."

"Would you like me to drive you home?" Sachiko offered, "It's getting late."

"Then I'll walk fast," Light smiled. With that, he said his goodbyes to Sayu and left the house.

_I can't help wondering what is wrong with L. If it was something serious, he'd tell me, even if it was embarrassing, right?_

Light shook his head as he entered the house. He was reading too much into it. He was satisfied with his conclusion when L came back and seemed perfectly healthy.

"Light," L said hesitantly, "I'm hungry."

Light smiled at him, "What do you want?"

"Not a lot," L told him timidly.

"What about strawberries? With cream?"

L nodded happily.

"Sayu really likes you," Light commented, cutting the strawberries into thin slices.

"I noticed," L smiled, "She seemed intent on having her arms around me for the majority of the visit."

"It's because you told her she could be in our wedding," Light smirked, pouring cream over the strawberries, "She'll love you forever if you actually pull through on that deal."

"Why wouldn't I?" L asked, tilting his head.

"Because she's nuts," Light told him, handing him the strawberries. He leaned his face in his hands as he sat down at the table, drinking a glass of water.

"You look tired," L commented.

"They don't cal you the best detective for nothing," Light agreed.

"Get some sleep," L insisted, "It was a long day."

"Probably longer for you than for me. I mean, you had that doctor's appointment," Light said. He thought about asking him what was going on.

"Yes," L sighed, "It was a long day for both of us. All the more reason for us to get some sleep."

He finished his snack, and put the bowl in the dishwasher. They both walked towards the bedroom, Light feeling more fatigued by the second. That was why Light found himself surprised that L fell asleep before he even managed to get into bed. He smiled a bit, thinking that as long as they had each other, they could work through anything.

Light's eyes shot open, realizing what had woke him almost immediately this time.

"L!" he jumped out of bed and raced to the bathroom.

L was kneeling over the toilet, heaving heavily, tears running down his face.

"L…" Light leaned over, placing a hand on his back.

"Ligh -" L coughed again. Light's eyes widened.

_Blood! He's throwing up blood!_

"I'm calling a doctor!" Light stood, but L grabbed the fabric of his shirt, a clear pleading look in his eyes: _"Please don't leave me."_

"Light…" he spit blood into the toilet, trying to get it all out of his mouth, "This is normal."

_Normal? How is throwing up blood normal? God, there's blood…_

"Can you just help me get in the shower?" he pleaded. Light didn't say anything, but he helped L to his feet. He started the water, and assisted L in getting undressed. He stripped and helped L to get into the shower, where he instantly sank to the floor.

"L," Light knew he had to ask, "What's going on?"

"Promise you won't worry?" L looked at him, pain clear on his face.

_Not worry? How can I promise that?_

"I'll try," Light said. L nodded, understanding.

"I've been going to the doctor," L started, "And at first they thought it was a stomach ulcer."

Light gulped, but nodded, seeing that there was still more.

"There's been a more recent development, that seems a lot more likely though," L looked down, "They think… they think I might have cancer."

_What? Cancer? An ulcer I can deal with, but cancer… cancer kills people!_

"Light?" L looked at him, but Light's gaze was trained on the shower floor.

"How long have you known about this?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Two appointments ago," L said quietly.

"You should've just told me," Light pulled him into a hug.

"I'm scared," L whispered.

"Numbers," Light said, pulling away, "Give me numbers. Can you pull through this?"

"There's a lot of stages," L murmured, "If I'm in the TIS stage, then there's just an operation, but if I'm in the M1 stage, there's a 39% average survival rate for my age group."

"L," Light sighed, embracing him again.

_This can't be happening. The doctors have to be wrong. Please… I'm not God, I can't help him… God, you can help him, can't you? At least let it just be the TIS stage, please… Don't let him die!_

"Light," L sighed, "If you need a moment, I think I can handle it from here."

Light nodded, realizing that L was asking for privacy. He stood, and stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel, and left the bathroom. He dried off and pulled a pair of clean clothes on, knowing he didn't have a prayer of falling back asleep. He wiped the tears from his eyes, but they returned almost instantly.

_I can't let L see me crying. I have to be strong for him._

Light left through the front door, and started walking down the sidewalk. Tears fell on the concrete and down his shirt, but he didn't care. L had cancer. That was all that mattered. How could he have cancer?

Light sank to his knees and opened his mouth in a silent scream.

_This can't be happening…_

Light saw the first light of the dawn showing over the buildings.

_How is the sun still rising?_

Light stood and started walking back to the house. L needed him. That was what he had to think about. He couldn't be weak. When he arrived, he saw L climbing into Watari's car. He ran up to them before he could close the door.

"I'm coming with you," he insisted. Watari smiled at him.


	11. Fear

They arrived at a hospital rather than a doctor's office, which made Light swallow again, trying to hide how much it was hurting him. L held his hand as they approached the building. Watari signed them in while L and Light sat down on one of the provided couches.

"Have you been coming here long?" Light asked.

"No," L looked up at him, "This is the first time I've been here. We're here to confirm if I have what they think I have. We'll also be able to tell what stage I'm in, if I do have it."

Light put his arm around L's shoulders, "Don't worry. I've known you long enough to be sure you won't go down without a fight."

L forced a smile and leaned into him. They stayed like that, each passing moment bringing new pains into their hearts.

_We still haven't had Christmas together. We still have to do all those things we talked about. What if those two rooms upstairs stay empty forever?_

_My life's been pretty fulfilling, but there's still things I wanted to do. Then there's Light. I just found him. Is this all the time we have left?_

"Ryuuga?" a nurse came through the door.

L and Light stood, and Watari followed them into the hallway. The nurse led them wordlessly into a room where L and Light sat down in chairs, and Watari remained standing. There was an examination table, but L didn't seem too keen on getting on it. They waited there for a few minutes until the doctor came. L tensed, but Light squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Mr. Ryuuga?" the doctor smiled. L bowed his head, indicating that he was the patient. The doctor nodded in return.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cunningham. Would you mind taking a seat up here?" he asked gesturing at the table.

_Yes._

L stood and sat down on the table, wishing with all his heart that he was still holding Light's hand. The doctor followed his eye line.

"Why don't you pull your chair up over here?" he addressed Light. L and Light both let out a breath, and Light slid his chair next to L and let his hand find its way to his lover's.

"Excuse me," the doctor looked at him, "Er…"

"Light," he informed him.

"Well, Light," he smiled, "Would you mind sharing your relationship with the patient?"

"We're partners," Light scooted his chair closer as if to prove it. The doctor nodded in understanding.

"I'd like to point out that cancer is a frightening concept, and if it turns out you do have it, it's suggested that you attend therapy," he sighed, "And it always helps when loved ones help you through it."

Light nodded, and the doctor turned his full attention to L.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions before we get started.

"Okay," L squeaked. Light squeezed his hand.

_L, it's okay. You're going to be okay…_

_Light, I'm so scared…_

"Have you been experiencing any heartburn, nausea, vomiting, belching, constipation, or diarrhea?"

"Nausea, vomiting, constipation," he answered, staring intently at the floor.

_Is he… embarrassed to be saying this in front of us?_

_Sorry, Light. I didn't want you to know that. It's disgusting._

"Do you take any vitamins?"

"No," he answered, finding his voice again.

"Had any surgery before?"

"I had my appendix removed when I was little," he recalled.

"Anything else?"

"No," he murmured.

"Is there any blood in your stool?"

"No."

"Blood in your vomit?"

"Yes."

"Any weight loss?"

"No."

"Alright," he grunted, standing up, "I'll get this logged in, and I'll get a nurse in here to help me see if it's safe to do the endoscopy."

L gulped visibly, "O-okay."

The doctor left, and L stared after him.

"Watari," L whimpered, "A stomach endoscopy requires a…"

"L, you're going to be fine," Watari said quickly, "The doctors here know what they're doing, I promise."

"Wait, what does the endoscopy require?" Light asked, confusion mixed with concern.

"Any stomach examination has to be confirmed as safe for the patient by a rectal biopsy," Watari said slowly. L gasped and began to shake violently. Light stood and pulled L against himself, rocking back and forth.

"The body has to have a conscious reaction to it," L whimpered, "They can't put me under, or numb me, or anything…"

Light kissed him on top of his head.

"L," he murmured, "L, you're going to be fine. I'll be holding your hand the whole time."

L nodded and restored his mask of impassiveness the best he could. Light sighed.

"You know you don't have to hide it," Light told him, "We're all scared."

The doctor walked in with a nurse who wheeled a raised metal table into the room.

"Alright, if you could just take off your pants and lie on your stomach, we just need to do a quick rectal biopsy before we do the endoscopy," the doctor said, pulling on a pair of rubber gloves. Watari turned and faced the wall. L removed his pants and dropped them unceremoniously on the floor. He lay on his stomach and buried his face in his arms. Light grabbed his hand, and L turned to look at him. Light smiled reassuringly.

"So, I was thinking," Light started.

"Never a good sign," L murmured.

"Very funny," Light said, "But I thought that if we do decide to adopt, we should look for a kid with your hair."

L tried to keep his face from contorting when they started.

"Yeah," he agreed, "And your eyes.

"Your smile," Light suggested, "Although maybe not quite as rare."

"I smile plenty," L said, "What about your laugh?"

"Your personality."

"No, yours."

"Okay," the doctor smiled, "You're all done. We'll just get this confirmed, and then we can start on the endoscopy."

"Can I put my pants back on now?" L asked.

The nurse chuckled, "Yes."

L sat up and replaced his pants. The doctor and the nurse left, and L and Light let out a breath they didn't they were holding.

"You did great," Light told him.

"All thanks to your thinly veiled attempt at distracting me," L smiled.

"Did it work?"

"Sort of."

* * *

Light paced back and forth, waiting for L to come out so they could take him home.

"Do endoscopies usually take this long?"

"Light, please calm down," Watari insisted, "The procedure's probably already over."

"But wouldn't they have told us? What if something's gone wrong?"

"Then for peat's sake stop worrying and ask somebody," Watari sighed.

Light decided this was good advice and went over to the reception desk.

"Yes?" a kind looking, if not slightly overweight woman addressed him.

"Do you have access to updates on patient conditions?" he asked hopefully.

"No, but I could call a nurse who does," she smiled, "What's the patient's name?"

"Hideki Ryuuga," Light quickly belted out L's false name.

"Alrighty," she said, typing something on her keyboard.

"Thank you so much," Light returned warmly.

He resumed pacing again until a short blonde woman approached him.

"Are you the one who was asking about Ryuuga?"

"Yeah. How is he?" Light questioned.

"He's fine," she said, "Right now we're just waiting for the anesthesia to wear off. Then you can take him home."

Light let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

The nurse nodded and walked away, muttering about how all the hot one's were gay. Light turned as well and sat down next to Watari.

"Good," Watari murmured.

"Huh?" Light turned to him.

"You sat down," he smiled, "That means L's okay."

_Am I really being that obvious?_

They sat in silence for a while.

"Mr. Yagami, Ryuuga's not ready to go home just yet, but he's allowed to have visitors, if you' like to see him," a doctor called, but Light was already standing. Watari followed them down the hallway and through an open door. L's eyes lit up when he saw Light.


	12. Escape

"I'll just…" the doctor made a gesture at the hallway, and left the room. Light waited until after he was out of earshot.

"L," Light hugged him, "How are you feeling?"

"Drunk," he answered. Light snickered.

"Is it okay with you two if I stay at your house for the night?" Watari inquired.

"You don't have to worry," L suddenly turned serious, "Light takes good care of me."

"I don't doubt that," Watari nodded, "But I would be more comfortable if I was there as well."

L stared at him a moment, and then giggled. Light realized his behavior was completely anesthesia induced, and allowed himself a chuckle.

"You can stay over," Light told him.

They spent a fair amount of time attempting to make a sensible conversation with L, without much success. When the doctor finally arrived, Light practically ran to him.

"Well," the doctor sighed, reading the obvious question in Light's eyes, "I can't say for sure, but it's looking like we'll have to at least remove part if not all of his stomach."

Light swallowed.

"Will that affect his diet?" he managed.

"At first, yes, but not in the long run."

"And the surgery?" Light forced down his rising panic.

"It's pretty standard, and Dr. Cunningham's an excellent surgeon."

Light looked back at L. His eyes were wide as he clung to every word.

"Are you okay?" Light asked him. L was only able to stammer out one word.

"R- remove?"

Light sighed and moved back to L's side.

"As I said it is a very standard procedure, and Dr. Cunningham has never been unsuccessful with any surgery, much less one as simple as a stomach extraction," the doctor assured him. L nodded once, although he seemed far less than convinced.

"Well, it looks like the anesthesia has worn its course, so you can go any time you like," the doctor said, nodding and leaving the room.

"Light?" L whispered, "I want to go home."

Light nodded, taking a note of the almost inexistent tremble in his frame. They drove home in Watari's car, just as they had come, and they all entered the house.

"I'm going to bed," L said quietly, and headed off towards his and Light's room.

"I'll show you to your room," Light murmured. Watari nodded once. Light walked heavily up the stairs, and led Watari into what he had thought would one day be the bedroom of his and L's adopted child. Now he could only hope. He stared blankly into the room.

"You said it yourself," Watari murmured, "We're all afraid of what might happen. You don't have to handle this on your own."

"Thanks," Light muttered, and turned to walk back down the hall. Watari grabbed his arm, and Light turned to look at him.

"Go to him, but I will not fall asleep anytime soon. Feel free to come back up at talk," Watari told him. Light nodded and smiled, but his smile did not stretch to his eyes, which seemed to have aged years over the past twenty-four hours. Light turned and walked downstairs. He gently pushed open the door of their room, and was not entirely surprised to see L had yet to turn off the bedside light. What did surprise Light was L himself. He had thought he would be bottling his emotions deep under his skin. Instead, L was curled around his pillow in a fetal position, sobbing quietly.

"Lawliet," Light sighed, and took him into his arms. L turned and cried quietly into his chest.

"I'm so scared," L whispered.

"That's okay," Light told him, kissing the top of his head, "You're going to be okay, really."

"Light," L turned his still watering gaze up to Light, "I read the rules in the death note. I don't want to die if you're not going to come to the same place."

With that, his sobs renewed with full velocity. Light held him tighter, closing his eyes against the tears that were forming in his own eyes. L quieted eventually, and finally settled into sleep. Light lay him back on the pillows, and stood to leave the room. He slumped against the wall and held his head in his hands. Light allowed his sobs to slowly wrack his frame.

_I just wish I knew he could make it through this. I wish I knew how much time he has left…_

Light was suddenly at full attention.

_But, I can know how much time he has left!_

Light stood and sprinted at Olympic speed into the back yard. He blessed heaven above that Ryuk was lounging dutifully in his apple tree.

"Ryuk!" he burst.

"Hey, Light, you don't look so good," Ryuk stated, landing on the ground next to him.

"That doesn't matter, Ryuk - I have to ask you a question," Light told him desperately.

"What?" Ryuk tilted his head to the side.

"L - how much time…" Light railed off, staring intently into Ryuk's eyes.

"Light, I can't tell you," Ryuk said, the sadness in his statement purely genuine.

"God…" Light crumpled on the porch.

"Light, you know the punishment for telling a human forbidden information," Ryuk pointed out, "You saw Rem go through it for telling you name of the gang leader and L."

"I don't care!" Light shrieked, "I don't care, I don't care…"

Light turned and fled back into the house. He fell onto his knees once he reached the kitchen, and let himself loose hope.

"He's dying, he's dying…" Light sobbed, "I just found him… Why does he have to leave?"

_L… I don't want to have to live without you… Please… I know this is a lot to ask, but could you write a name in the death note… so I can see you? I don't want to be without you…_

Light pulled himself up by the counter, and glanced towards his only escape from the torture he was feeling. It was still on the drying rack, although it had long since dried after being washed of the cake it had been used to slice. Light grasped the handle firmly, although he felt he could drop the knife at any second. Light stared at the blade. He knew the edge was what would slowly drain him of the horror, the agony that was his life. He could see his reflection in the blade. He still looked like him. Stressed, but him. He scolded himself for not falling apart at the seams. He tore his gaze away long enough to look at his clothing covering arm. He rolled up the sleeve of his simple back shirt, allowing the meaning of what he was doing sink in as he did. He turned his arm palm up, and placed the knife against his wrist. He pressed down, and shamed himself at how much it hurt. He shouldn't even be capable of feeling pain compared to the turmoil inside of him. He hadn't even drawn blood yet. Light pressed harder. A few beads of crimson began their protest to Light's actions.

"Light!"

Light jumped, scrapping the knife across his wrist and slicing it like butter. Light hissed in air through his teeth, and clutched his wrist in pain.

"Damn it," Watari dove for the towel next to the sink. He got down next to Light and applied pressure to the insistently bleeding wound. Light started to hyperventilate.

"What were you thinking?" Watari growled, "You could've killed yourself."

"I think that's what he had in mind," L murmured, "Call an ambulance."

"L, I can take care of this," Watari said under his breath.

"I believe that right now Light is in more danger of dying than I am, and all of your concern should be directed at him," L growled, "Call an ambulance."

L kneeled down next to Light and took over Watari's job. Watari stood and dialed for help.

"Light, I want you to just focus on breathing," L murmured, "Just look at me. See, I'm fine, now breathe."

Light nodded through the tears that fell from his eyes. He saw L, and he wasn't dead. He didn't look like he was going to die either. He tried to breathe normally, but it wasn't an easy task. He felt like everything was spinning. He couldn't remember when he'd gotten to the floor. Had he cut himself while sitting down? He couldn't make sense of anything other than the insistent throbbing. Light was only vaguely aware of the paramedics who lifted him onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. All he could see was L. He wasn't dead. That was all that mattered. L ran next to Light as they rushed him into the hospital, until he wasn't allowed to go farther.

Light watched as the reason he'd fought to stay awake disappeared around the corner. He fainted.

* * *

"Light…"

"Is he even able to hear us?"

"I think so."

"He looks really tired. Daddy, is he going to be okay?"

"Yes, sweetheart, he'll be fine."

"I have to agree with Soichiro. I've known Light for a while. He's not the type to give up."

"So how long until he wakes up?"

"Be quiet, he's moving."

Light blinked awake slowly, staring up at his family, Watari, and L.

"What…" he choked out.

"Are you okay, Light?" Sayu burst.

"Yeah," Light nodded, "Just… so tired…"

"Blood loss," L murmured, "Light, that'll go away soon, I promise. You can sleep if you want."

"You… no… stay…"

L understood what he was trying to say.

"I'm here, Light. The doctor got the results back while you were asleep."

"What… are you…"

"TIS," L smiled, "Just one tiny surgery."

"Thank you…" Light said to no one in particular. With that, he fell back asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am sorry if I offended anybody by adding in Light's little suicide attempt, but it was in the original story, so yeah. I am sorry for those of you who have read the fanfic I'm basing off of currently, that I did not incorporate Nishi and Chikayo. I loved them, but I wanted to focus solely on Light and L. Now, if I may shout out a HUGE thank you to all the people who've read this, and an even HUGER thank you to those of you who review and follow. And, a giant shout out to scythe, she was the first person to review this story. I love you all! **


	13. Blessings

"Watari," L murmured.

"He'll be fine, you really need to put more faith in doctors," Watari smiled reassuringly.

"It's not his physical stability I'm worried about," L whispered.

"At least you have good news," Watari placed a hand on L's shoulder. L smiled up at him.

"I wonder how long it will take for it to sink in," L murmured, turning back to Light.

"He seemed to accept it pretty fast when you first said it," Watari commented.

"Chances are he'll think that was just a dream," L said, as he carded through Light's hair, "I can't believe that he really tried to…"

"L," Watari turned him so they were looking at each other, "Light believed you were going to die. You would've done the same thing. He's very unstable right now, and I'm going to ask that if you're angry with him, that you hide it."

L nodded and whispered, "I'm not mad, he just… scared me. I'm not sure how I should react, is all."

"Relieved," Watari said, straightening up, "He isn't dead. You're not going to die. Not to mention, you've managed to keep your relationship a secret from you successors. You have a lot to celebrate about."

L chuckled, "Yes, I suppose there are a few blessings I should count. I can't imagine the looks on their faces."

"L, may I ask you question?" Watari asked after a pause.

"Hmm?" L raised an invisible eyebrow.

"Do you intend to invite your heirs to your wedding?"

L felt time freeze for a moment. He hadn't really thought about that. He knew a lot of people, but all they knew about him was a gothic letter on a laptop screen. This included his heirs. He'd never actually met them face to face. He had no doubt Near would have fully anticipated that he would be nothing more than a human, but he had his doubts as to Mello's reaction to the man behind the letter.

"Yes," L sighed, "Although I may regret it at some point."

"Most likely at the very point they arrive," Watari nodded in agreement.

"You're personally acquainted with Mello, yes?" L inquired.

"Yes," Watari said, "And while at times he can be agreeable, he can be overemotional and a bit trigger happy."

"That last part could be a problem," L sighed, turning back to face Light, who was gently stirring, "Do you think he'll stay awake this time?"

"I have no way of knowing," Watari said, stepping forward.

They both watched as Light's eyelids slowly fluttered up, revealing eyes that were considerably more focused the last time he'd woken up.

"How are you feeling?" L asked.

"Hungry," Light groaned, causing L to chuckle, "How long was I asleep?"

"It's almost been two days since you first got here," L said, "But you did wake up for a while shortly after they brought out of surgery."

"So, I really did wake up," Light sighed, as he looked noticeably more relaxed, "So you're really…"

"You're looking at the world's next cancer survivor," L smiled, "They said the early symptoms may have been due to recent dietary fluctuations."

It took Light's numbed mind a while to put it together.

"The time we spent in the mountains?" he eyed him.

"Most likely," L smiled, "We got lucky."

"Call it luck if you want," Light smiled back, "I'll call it fate."

L couldn't hide the rush of emotions that he felt at that moment. He embraced Light shamelessly, but was sure to be gentle. Light returned the embrace with his good arm.

"I'm going to go and alert your family that you're awake, okay?" Watari asked. Light nodded without letting go of L. Watari left the room to the two lovers.

"I was so worried," L murmured into Light's hair.

"I was too," Light sighed.

"I dealt with it better than you did," L accused.

"I'm sorry," Light whimpered, "I just didn't want to loose you… I'm sorry…"

"Light, I'm here," L whispered, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Just… don't leave me," Light choked out, pulling back to reveal his tear streaked face.

"God, Light, I could never leave you," L smiled, wiping the tears from his face, "No matter where I am, I'll always be with you. Do you understand?"

Light nodded weakly, and let himself cry silently into L's chest.

"Light?" Sayu asked from the doorway. Light turned his head away on hearing her. He wiped his face on his arm, and L kissed him gently on top of the head as encouragement. Light turned and faced his little sister.

"I'm never going to forget how cute that was," Sayu said, smiling at him. Light laughed, glad that he didn't have to comfort his little sister. Sayu approached him and sat on the edge of his bed, opposite L.

"Hey, Sayu," Light smiled.

"Hi," Sayu said, and formed an enormous pout on her face, "You're a jerk, you know that?"

Light was taken aback.

"You scared all of us half to death," she growled, "Never, ever do that again. You made everyone cry except Daddy and Watari! Wake up from your own little world and think about what it would be like for the rest of us if you died! We need you, Light! Don't ever try to leave us!"

Light hugged her.

"Thanks, Sayu," he said, "I needed to hear that."

L smiled.

"And, I promise I'll never try to leave you again," Light amended. At this, L hugged him as well. The small group hug made Light feel just how much people really did care for him. He had meant what he said. That was a promise he intended to keep.

"Mommy," Sayu said, "Get over here. We're having a hug for everyone who is awesome enough to cry."

Sachiko laughed, but joined in the hug all the same. After a moment like that, L's voice broke the silence.

"I feel a bit claustrophobic; can we stop?"

Everyone in the room burst out in laughter.

"Aw, but you're so huggable!" Sayu burst, capturing him in a bear hug.

"Your way of showing affection scares me," L stated. Light chuckled and pried Sayu's arms off of him.

"I must look up a word for being afraid of your boyfriend's sister," L mused, putting a thumb to his lips.

"How about sister-phobic?" Sayu suggested.

"No, it sounds made up," L waved his hand in dismissal.

"All words are made up by someone!" Sayu defended.

"Sorry, let me make myself clear," L stated, "It sounds as though it were made up by someone with minimal knowledge of Greek and Latin roots."

"Hmph!" Sayu crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. Light chuckled and pulled them both into a hug again.

"Well, isn't this mushy?" a rough voice came from the corner of the room. L and Light both heard him, but stoically avoided acknowledging that Ryuk was there.

"Wait," Light said, realizing something, "Sayu, did you say Ryuuzaki cried?"

Sayu nodded proudly, "Yep! He was sitting next to you, and I walked in on him. He said he wasn't crying, but I'm not stupid."

Light turned his gaze to L, who had placed his hand on the back of his neck, "Yeah, I guess I did get a bit emotional."

Light ran his fingers through L's hair, smiling sadly.

"Thanks for worrying about me."

"I'm always worried about you, stupid," L smiled back.

"Aww…" Sayu crooned. L and Light pulled away from each other, L blushing, Light coughing embarrassedly.

"Leave your brother alone," Sachiko scolded.

"No way!" Sayu protested wrapping her arms around Light's neck in defiance, "As his little sister, it's my job to make his life as embarrassing as possible, especially in front of his boyfriend."

L snorted, but then his face turned serious, "Light, I'm going to have to leave pretty soon."

"What?" Light asked, "Why?"

"I still have to go through surgery," L explained, "I convinced them to put it off until you woke up, but…"

"Idiot," Light murmured, "You always were the type to do stupid things for other people's sake. I don't want you to waste another second worrying about me. Go take care of yourself, dumb ass."

"I'd kiss you right now if I could," L sighed, caressing Light's cheek.

"Well, why can't you?" Sayu interrupted, "No one here's going to stop you."

L looked around, seeing Sachiko smiling warmly, Watari smirking like there was no tomorrow, and Soichiro staring at the wall embarrassedly. L smirked so minutely that only Light noticed it, before pulling him into a chaste kiss. Light heard Sayu making a strange "squee" noise in the background, but it was all but drowned out in the perfect world he'd been pulled into.

* * *

**Author's Note: I love Sayu, so I sort of had to add her in here. I love how Watari was smirking like some pervy sage I know... Sorry, Naruto reference. Well, a review a day keeps the nightmares away. And when I have nightmares, I can't sleep, so I can't write. I know you're all smart enough to put it together from here. Please review!**


	14. Waiting

"Hey, Mello, look at this," Matt called. Mello walked into their room and leaned over the back of Matt's computer chair. Matt pointed to a line on the screen. It read:

Hideki Ryuuga, age 26, room 844

"You don't think…" Mello asked, smiling at their success.

"Oh yes I do," Matt replied, basking in his own glory.

"But how the hell did you find it?" Mello asked.

"It's the same hospital that Watari went to the last time they were in Japan," Matt explained, "And if I've learned anything about L, it's that he's confrontational. He would be in Japan if he really does think Kira's there."

"You never cease to impress me," Mello told him, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"And as a result, I never cease to be rewarded," Matt replied coolly.

"Well, you'll have to wait a little while on this one," Mello said, "We need to make traceable fake identities so that we won't get L caught."

"Got it," Matt said, turning back to his computer, "One sec… okay, here. So, what do you want your name to be?"

"Always with the hard questions," Mello groaned, "Okay, how about…James?"

"You sure?" Matt asked, smirking to himself, "We could always make you a girl. You can be Cathy and I can be Adam."

"Hey," Mello protested, "Don't make stupid references. You know I don't read the material."

"East of Eden," Matt sighed, "And Cathy was a prostitute."

"Yeah, how about no," Mello rolled his eyes, "Go with James. How about James Crawford?"

"A jurist, I like it," Matt smiled, "Okay, where were you born?"

"Atlantis."

"Mello."

"Okay, okay," Mello laughed, "France. Avignon, France."

"Great."

Matt continued to type silently for a moment, while Mello shifted for foot to foot, staring at the wall.

"Alright," Matt finally said, "You're James, and I'm Jean Wilson. We met while you were on vacation in Paris, and we then decided to room together at St. Edmund's School in Canterbury. Oh, and your middle name is Cathy."

"Change it."

"Fine…"

* * *

"I wish I knew what was going on," Light whined.

"I wish you would act your age," Watari retorted, "Ryuuzaki is going to be fine. I've come to this hospital previously, and I trust their doctors."

"You were here before?" Light inquired.

"Yes," Watari sighed, allowing the slightest feeling of nostalgia overtake him, "We were following a group designed for the soul purpose of killing L and, as we later found out, to keep him from discovering the plans of their higher-ups to overthrow their nations government."

Light gave him a look that screamed 'how did I not know about this?'.

"They weren't trying to overthrow the Japanese government," Watari explained, "They were simply hiding in Tokyo to avoid being caught."

"Good luck with that when they had L after them," Light smirked.

"Yes indeed," Watari nodded in agreement, "Although they did prove to be formidable opponents. The hard part was not proving their guilt, rather than bringing them in. I got shot in my shoulder in the process, hence my awareness of this hospital's competence."

"Why was it so hard to bring them in?" Light asked.

"Well, unlike Kira, these people had no morals or ideas of right and wrong. They were a large group of people who would easily kill each other to save their own skins. They didn't think twice about resorting to needless violence."

"What happened to them?" Light asked.

"Most of them were arrested and sent to jail for varied periods depending on their crimes. A few of their higher-ups were executed. Their families were very upset."

Light's eyes widened.

_Their… families?_

"Watari?"

"Yes?"

"All those people Kira killed - how do you think their families took it?"

"How do you think your family would have taken it if you'd succeeded in killing yourself?"

_"You're a jerk, you know that? Wake up from your own little world and think about what it would be like for the rest of us if you died! We need you, Light! Don't ever try to leave us!"_

_"Yeah, I guess I did get a bit emotional."_

_"I'm always worried about you, stupid."_

_"I was so worried."_

"Can I… can I have a moment?" Light asked. Watari didn't say anything. He simply stood and left the room.

"So what's wrong, Light?" Ryuk asked, "Regretting your divine justice?"

"No!" Light shrieked, "But… I… yes…"

"You could always give it back to me," Ryuk suggested, "You and L would have a big burden off your backs."

"What, you're bored again?" Light glared at him, "You think I'm going to give it back to you so you can give it someone else? Maybe a mafia boss?"

"That could be interesting," Ryuk pondered.

"No, it would be horrible," Light stated, "I'm not giving it back so you can bring about the apocalypse."

"Well, that's too bad."

"It's just… sometimes I wish you'd never dropped that thing in the first place."

"It did bring you and L together."

Light felt his heart stop.

_What would I have been to L if I hadn't become Kira? Just some well-educated college student not worth his time? If I gave up the death note… would he still love me? Is he in love with Light or Kira?_

"Hey, don't go getting that look again," Ryuk pulled him from his thoughts, "I've seen enough tears to last me until I die, and that's saying something."

"Did L really cry?"

"Like a baby."

"Man… I feel…"

"Guilty?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he really does love you," Ryuk said.

"Wait, what?"

"Well, I've been around long enough to know what it looks like," he reminded him, "The guy gave up the case of his life to be with you."

"Which person do you suppose he's in love with?"

"Mm?"

"Light Yagami or Kira?"

"They're the same person," Ryuk shrugged, "When you love someone, you love all of them, their good traits as well as their imperfections."

"Wow."

"I can be deep when I want to be."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to tell Near?"

"No way," Mello snarled, "He'll come later, after L knows that I was the one who found him, not Near."

"Near wasn't trying to find him," Matt pointed out.

"L doesn't need to know that," Mello grumbled.

Matt smiled.

"You're hopeless."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just go sit at the gate, okay?"

"Sure."

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when we get there," Mello smirked.

"By the time we manage to find his address, he'll probably already know we're there," Matt sighed.

They reached the gate and sat down to wait for their plane while Mello silently munched on his chocolate that had softened in his hand from being carried all over the airport.

"What if we contact Watari?" Mello suggested, "We could say we want to surprise him and ask him not tell."

"I swear sometimes you act like you're five."

"That would make you a pedophile."

"Not cool."

"Okay, fine. I'm a five year old who can blow things up."

"Someone needs to put you in time for that stuff," Matt smirked.

"You are such a smartass."

"I think it kind of comes with the profession."

"True," Mello shrugged, "I guess that would make L a smartass too?"

"We'll know in little while," Matt smiled, "I wonder what he'll be like…"

* * *

**Author's Note: And enter my second favorite pairing for this anime. You'll have to tell me how I did with writing them. Those scenes weren't written in the other fics I'm basing this off of. So, it's all mine. Aside from the character profiles, Whammy's house, and basically everything else. But the lines are all mine. Everything else belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. You know the drill, disclaimer, disclaimer, blah, blah, blah... Oh, and don't forget our two leads. I got a review requesting that the surgery make L be able to conceive a child... Maybe in my next one. I laughed when I read that though. And, yes, for those of you who were wondering, there WILL be a next one. A sequel to this one called 'History'. And, no, of course I'm not going to start publishing it until I finish with this. It would give away the ending! You guys don't want the ending to happen too fast or be spoiled, now do you? Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**


End file.
